Scouting Legion High Shool (part 0,5)
by Darkaozu
Summary: jika Scouting Legion aka Recon Corps adalah sebuah sekolah, dan para trainee 104 adalah murid murid nya sementara para commander adalah guru


**Scouting Legion High School**

_[Dialog : 'Rein' ; -Bert- ; /Eren/ ; ^Armin^ ; ~Jean~ ; *Mikasa* =Connie= ; +Sasha+ ; (action) ; {something happen}]_

===writer aka narator===

**Prolog**

Jumat sore, ruang musik.. "ba dum tiss.. jreng.. jreng..jreng.." , terdengar suara suara drum dan gitar tak beraturan yang memang dimainkan secara asal asalan oleh salah dua personil band sekolah yang sedang bosan. Bert dengan tangan cekatan dan jari jari kokohnya berpegang mantap pada stick drum yang menari-nari mengitari piringan cahaya menyilaukan dan Rein sang gitaris memainkan gitarnya dengan alunan kekuatan baja yang syahdu nan _powerfull._

'Mana nih udah jam 3, katanya pada mau latihan jam 1 gimana sih'

-Ah si vokalis Tatakae mah palingan lagi di ruangan Pak Guru pendek itu, kalo si Jan paling lagi mengentang ahaha-

'Terus kita di sini berdua ngapain, perasaan latihan juga gak jelas?'

(mereka saling menatap kemudian hening)

{suara pintu dibuka}

/Hey hey Rein, Bert, maaf telat, tadi gue di hukum Pak Rivai lagi, eh baru kalian berdua yang datang, ya ampun si blonde abal abal kemana tu anak/

'Sering kali kau di hukum Pak Guru, bisa bisa tak naik kelas kau Ren!'

/Eh,?! Ngatain gue lu, Rein. Gue kan TSUYOI , udah kebal dihukum kaleee/

-Ah lagipula kamu sama si pak pendek itu keliatan banget ada apa apanya-

/Eh?! Mulai ngegosip lu Bert kayak ema ema lo ah. Udah ah ayo latihan, si blonde abal abal palingan bentaran lagi ke sini, tadi sih papasan udah nganter si kentang pulang/

{suara pintu dibuka}

~hey , oy sorry ye nunggu, udah pada siap nih ayo mulai~

/Gak cape lu barusan gendong si kentang, kaya TSUYOI aja lu/

~yaelah ya kalian yang mulai duluan, ane mah break dulu bentaran, Sasha ya bukan si kentang! kecil kecil berat juga dia ternyata.. huft~

-Aku sama Rein mah udah siap daritadi, bro-

/yo, dimulai dari single pertama kita yang berjudul TATAKAE pemirsa!/

**-Part 0,5 : TATAKAE's SONG-**

Alunan musik rock pun bergema dari ruang musik menuju lorong lorong sekolahan di sekitarnya, membuat setiap yang mendengarnya semangat dan merasa memiliki kekuatan sekuat TITAN dan berusaha sekuat tenaga meraih impiannya sekuat TITAN JAEGER yang mengambil alih Trost berkat teriakan berirama yang sarat akan TATAKAE dari suara suara sekitarnya yang bersatu membentuk kesolidan yang harmoni.

[berikut lirik lagu TATAKAE dari band SCOTLEGHZ beranggotakan Rein (gitar), Bert (drum), Jean (bass), Eren (vokal)]

TATAKAE

Ready?

Wake up!

TA TA KA E !

Yeah, we are bright ('see!')

We are strong (-feel!-)

We are smart (~think!~)

We are handsome (/of course!/)

So, friends.. tell me what your lackness

Tell me what makes you scared

Tell me what makes you suffer

Just Let it Out! Let it Go! Far away!

Then feel your real strength

That hiding in your deepest up till now

That suddenly come out!

Work out!

TA TA KA E !

Let's say

WA TA SHI WA TSU YO I !

Yeah, we are bright ('see!')

We are strong (-feel!-)

We are smart (~think!~)

We are handsome (/of course!/)

So, friends.. do you feel better now?

Do you feel so strong now?

Can you reach your dreams?

Just reach it! Fly! Achieve it! Hold it!

Then fulfill your subllime duty

That suddenly come out!

Work out!

TA TA KA E !

Let's say

WA TA SHI WA TSU YO I !

TATAKAE ! WATASHI WA TSUYOI !

Sekitar dua jam telah berlalu, tapi suara musik belum juga reda dari ruang musik itu. Riuh desah TATAKAE terdengar oleh Armin dan Mikasa yang melewati ruang musik sepulang dari kegiatan mereka di Klub Bola Voli.

^Mik, kayanya latihan band nya si Eren belum beres, deh.^

*Mari kita gedor saja, Min*

(Mikasa menggedor pintu ruang musik, karena kalau Cuma diketuk tidak akan terdengar, begitu pikirnya)

"DUG.. DUG..DRUGH.." suara pintu digedor.

^Mik, aduh awas pintunya rusak, mik, aduh tolong ya ampun, sabar Mik sabar^

{Sementara itu di dalam ruang musik, mereka yang merasakan hawa hawa kekuatan dahsyat, perlahan lahan terdiam agar dapat terpastikan dengan seksama suara apakah yang agak mengganggu itu}

===nantikan kisah selanjutnya...====


End file.
